Express the percent as a decimal. $127.6\%$
Explanation: $127.6$ percent = $127.6$ per cent = $127.6$ per hundred $127.6\% = \dfrac{127.6}{100}$ $\hphantom{127.6\%} = 1.276$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.